


Being Human:Swan Song (Bishop+OC) (Aidan+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Bishop - Fandom
Genre: Aidan Waite - Freeform, Alley Sex, Being Human - Freeform, Being Human US, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cop Fetish, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Aidan, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, bishop - Freeform, james bishop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Carla is a psychic who owns her own occult bookstore and is running from the demons of her past. One day she is visited by the vampire, Aidan, intent on helping a ghost friend pass on to the other side. Its not long before the two are lovers and pursuing a cure for his undead state. That leads to an unfortunate run in with his creator Bishop, who has no plans on letting go of his favorite creation or the woman trying to help him become mortal once more.





	Being Human:Swan Song (Bishop+OC) (Aidan+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a three part collection. Love the Bishop character and think there needs to be more fan fiction of the beautiful scoundrel. lol. I always loved the James and human woman element and may make another later on.

I discovered that I had the ability to speak to the dead when I was just eight years old. My grandmother, who had died several years before my birth, would often come to visit me and would always warn me that we mustn’t tell mother about my gift. And she told me that because I was a special little girl that other spirits would come to see me as well. Some would want my help. Others would have far more ominous motives. I found out about these other, darker spirits when I was nine. That’s when he found me. The one that called itself Duma, a tall shadow being that was dressed in a trench coat and top hat. Duma would often tell me that he would end my life. But this was a lie.  
He had killed my mother instead.   
We had been on our way to the state fair when Duma had appeared in the backseat behind my mother. I glanced back at him before opening my mouth to let out a shrill shriek. My mother had gone off the road. I don’t remember much about what happened afterwards. There was a rush of sound and the horrible sound of metal being crushed against metal. Smoke. The smell of burnt wires. Duma had pulled me from the wreckage and held me tight in his arms. He took my chin in his hands and turned me so that I could see my mother’s mangled remains bent over the steering wheel. She had been decapitated.  
"Hell is what we resign ourselves to because we are too human to live in heaven,“ he tells me. "Look close, child. Loss is the only true child of love. ****************************************************************************  
I met Aidan when he came into my occult book store to buy some materials about ghosts. I could tell he was a vampire right away because his kind gave off an aura quite different from that of werewolves or regular humans. Human auras were usually green, purple or blue. A werewolves a bright burgundy or gold. But a vampire’s was always just one color, red. But this one had a faint aura that puzzled me. As if he was undead but had not fed in so long that he was less than he should have been.   
"Is there a spell to help a ghost move on to the next plane?” The tall, dark haired vampire asked me. He was a sexy creature, all muscle and practically oozing the charisma one thought of when imagining being seduced and fucked by a vampire. Idly, I wondered just how many young ladies had met their doom from looking so deeply into those deep brown eyes.  
"No,“ I told him honestly. Fucking people, always thinking a spell or a ritual could solve every damn thing. Sometimes what’s done in life was not so easily undone. "There is no way to help a spirit cross over. Only to banish it to another plane of existence.”  
The vampire seemed hopeful upon hearing this. “Would it be a nice place?”  
He was starting to both annoy and intrigue me. “Why would you care? Isn’t eating people more to your liking anyway?”  
Aidan looked at me wide eyed for a second before quickly regaining his composure. “Right, so you’re a psychic, than.”  
"Right.“  
He paused, then leaned across the counter and took my hand in his. I shivered as if a current had just passed through me. I had never touched one of his kind before. And several images floated through my mind all at once: Aidan on a battle field as a soldier. A tall blond haired man with black eyes staring across at him from over the carnage and horrors of war. Blood. Lots of blood. A young, beautiful woman and child. Then another woman, a dark haired one that promised a new life away from the blood and torment. A little girl hiding under a table…  
The vampire blinked several times and quickly withdrew his hand.   
"I need your help. It’s not easy for me, living this way around humans. I’ve made some…mistakes. I want to find a way to lessen the hunger. Not a cure because I know there isn’t one–”  
"There is.“  
Aidan’s head snapped up as if he’d been slapped.  
"What?”  
"Oh, well one involves the sacrifice of a ghost. Don’t suppose you’d want that one. But the gypsies knew of a way to restore a vampire to its human form.“  
"How?”  
I gestured to the books all around me. “I have the spell here somewhere. But it will cost you. I’m not running a charity here.”  
"I don’t have much but I can pay you. What is it that you want?“  
I smiled, coming around the counter and taking him by the hand.  
"I always wanted to fuck a vampire.”  
In the darkness of the back storage room, I allowed myself to vanish from my usual existence as a lonely thirty something living a life of palm readings and account ledgers and book shipments. I grabbed the vampires face and hungrily kissed him while he wrapped his arms around me. He moaned, pushing me hard up against the wall. His body felt wonderfully hard against my smaller, softer form. His hands wondered down my sides before coming to rest on the swell of my tits.  
"I don’t want to hurt you,“ he tells me as he lifts me up and puts me on a tabletop. "If I can’t..control myself..we might have to stop.”  
“Shut up and fuck me,” I growled.  
Aidan took my panties off and I unzipped his fly, pulling out his hard cock and stroking it playfully. He was a good size, not overly long perhaps, but thick enough to make a woman squirm. I leaned back and let Aidan work himself inside of me. It had been a while since my last partner and things were so tight I winced a little.   
"Are you OK?“   
I nodded, pulling the vampires down on top of me. His thrusts were slow at first, getting me use to the size of him before settling on a more furious pace. I gripped his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist. One of his fingers rubbed in a circular motion around my swollen clit.   
"You’re so close,” he whispered. “I can feel it.”  
I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting the rush of pleasure flow through me. I was only dimly aware that I was screaming Aidan’s name in the dark.  
**************************************************************************  
The spell to return Aidan to his former human self was a complex one that required the ashes from ten vampires, the ashes from ten werewolves and the tears of a ghost. Not to mention a long list of ingredients it was going to take me a while to hunt down. But by this time I had come to think of Aidan, his werewolf roommate friend Josh and their uninvited ghost Sally as friends. I wanted Aidan to be human again and, if possible, help Josh remove the lycan curse from his life as well. Though I understood that even altering the vampiric spell to fit his condition wasn’t a sure thing. But I did intend on at least trying.  
So I was pretty damn surprised when I showed up at the bookstore one night to find that the whole place had burned to the ground a couple of hours before. All that was left of my life’s work, everything I had struggled and sacrificed for was in a blackened heap of ashes and rubble. There was nothing left. I tried to hide my sobs as I brushed past the cops and firefighters, ignoring anyone who seemed inclined to keep me away from the ruins. My eyes sought to find anything that might be worth saving in any of this. Even though my mind told me that this part of my life was now over. Love was loss, after all, just like Duma had told me.  
“Carla Black?”  
I turned my head to see a police officer standing before me with a notepad in his hands. But I wasn’t as much seeing him in his present state as I was in a soldier’s uniform, with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, and jet black eyes and fangs. This cop was a vampire. And not just any common vamp but the one who had turned Aidan all those years ago.   
“I’m lieutenant Bishop,” he tells me. “Care if I ask you a few questions?”  
He was a beautiful man. Regal and imposing in a way that Aidan was not. I could tell from his posture and the way he looked at me that he was a man use to commanding others without question. And I found this both frightened and intrigued me. I was also pretty fucking sure that he was behind the arson of my beloved shop. Aidan had told me all about the head vampires endless schemes to lure his former apprentice back into the family fold. Not a big mystery why he wouldn’t want me working on a cure. So needless to say my desire to talk with him was zilch.  
“Yes, I do mind.” I turned and started to get back in my car. “I don’t have anything to say to you. I have an iron clad alibi and you can just go do your fucking job.”  
Bishop slammed the car door before I could get in.  
“I don’t think this is really a path you want to take, Carla.” Bishop leaned down and pressed his lips against my ear as a lover might have done. “After all, you already lost your store. Your parents. I would hate for something terrible to happen to what’s left of your little family. Would you?”  
“You sick son of a bitch.”  
“Well, now that I have your attention.” The vampire offered me his arm as a gentleman might have done long ago. “Care to join me?”  
The vampire led me about a block away to a deserted alley behind a sea Chinese restaurant and a laundry mat. I could sense his every intention was to kill me. And that he had been watching me and Aidan for weeks from the shadows. I could feel the hatred and jealousy hanging about him like some sort of omnipresent cloud. He hated human women with a passion, they reminded him of something he lost a long time ago. I tried to delve into what, or who had caused him so much pain, but I was only met with a wall as hard and impenetrable as the ones made of brick on either side of us.  
“You are a gifted woman. I’ll give you that.” Bishop pushed me against the wall. In a second, his eyes had turned black and his fangs were extended. He had turned into the predator eager on devouring its prey. “But I’m afraid I don’t require your talents. You see, unlike Aidan, you don’t have anything I need.”  
“Or maybe I do.”  
Bishop titled his head. “What?”  
I placed my hands on Bishops chest, slowly rubbing my hands in circles that went lower and lower down his body. He shifted uncomfortably, but I noticed he didn’t push me away. My hand moved over his crotch and I found him to be fully hard. I felt myself growing wet as I traced my hand along his large girth. He was much bigger than Aidan, and I suddenly found myself wanting to fuck him. The thought frightened me even more than the vamp’s eyes or fangs did. It made me feel less human somehow to be soaking wet between the legs and stroking the body of a monster in the darkness. But I couldn’t seem to stop myself from wanting this. From wanting him.  
I leaned up and kissed Bishop. He threw me back against the wall again. For a second I thought he meant to strike me before his mouth eagerly sought my own. We bit and nipped at each other, each grabbing and stroking whatever part of the other we could reach. I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled my top down and sucked on one dark nipple, making me gasp when he bit down hard with a fang, smiling as he licked up the blood from my pale skin.  
“I love the way you taste,” he tells me, kissing my neck in a gentle press of his lips on my skin. “I haven’t fucked a woman to death in a long time. But I think you’ll definitely be worth it.”  
I barely had time to register his words before Bishop plunged his cock inside me. I screamed, partly from the agony of being stretched that much and partly from the sharp pleasure of it. I felt like I was being torn in two. A primal growl left Bishop’s lips as he sank his fangs into my neck and sucked greedily. His thrusts were hard and deep, in rhythm with his on and off drinking of my blood. He would pause for short periods of time, I sensed because he didn’t want to kill me too quickly. Not before he could cum in me the moment I was about to die. He wanted the last thing I ever experienced to be the sensation of my pussy being filled to the brim with his seed.  
"Please. Please,“ I whispered, stroking his head and nipping him on his neck. Life had been hard and miserable for me, an existence of nothingness and pain, how bad could death truly be? "Do it. Do it.”  
“You’re almost gone, love.” Bishop kisses my forehead for a moment. His voice is surprisingly kind, loving even. “I can see what Aidan sees in you. So warm. So soft.”  
We kiss and I can taste my blood on the vampire’s tongue.  
"Yes. Yes.“ I pull away from him and let myself get lost in the orgasm that rushes through my body. He pulls back and watches me with a rapt look on his face as I cum on his cock. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  
Bishop laughs a little at my outburst. Then he goes back to the business of drinking me dry. I stroke his soft blond hair as the darkness creeps into my line of vision. I had thought the time of my death would be a frightening, dark sort of thing like my mother lying beaten and broken in the wreckage years ago. But this was dark and beautiful and forbidden and I found my heart singing with the power of it. I was taking pleasure at the same time as life was ebbing away from me. And I found that not only embraced my death but that I never wanted it to end.  
Bishop gave three more deep thrusts before spilling himself inside of me. I moaned as my pussy was filled with so much cum it almost pushed him back out of me. Bishop sucked harder and I realized he had only been barely sipping before. Toying with me while we fucked. And I knew I wouldn’t last much longer now.  
But then he suddenly pulled away. I opened my eyes to find Bishop removing the badge from his chest. He opened it and, without warning dragged the needle across his throat. Bright red blood seeped from the wound. His black eyes stared deeply into my own.  
"Not Aidan’s anymore,“ he tells me, taking my head in his hands and bringing my lips down upon his bloody flesh. "You’re mine and only mine. My child. Always.”  
I thought of all the things I had lost in life. My mother. My childhood. My life long dream of having a place of my own. A home. And I thought of Duma who had warned me that love was loss and pain. That no one as human as I would ever really go to heaven.  
And I drank.


End file.
